The present invention relates to pneumatic tires for passenger cars and methods of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire for passenger cars and a method for manufacturing thereof, in which braking performance can be improved.
Tire performance of pneumatic tires for passenger cars is typically improved by changing materials and structures thereof. Conventionally, in order to advance braking performance of the tires, there has been proposed a technique to use high-grip rubber compounds in the tire tread. The use of such rubber compounds, however, deteriorates rolling resistance and further causes degradation of wear characteristics.
Another technique of improving braking performance is that a new reinforcing ply is disposed to enhance rigidity of the tire. The placement of such a new component, however, incurs increases in cost and weight.